love is hard sometimes
by Steelsong
Summary: zuko love story. itz been haveing good reveiws in quizilla, so i decided to post it here. not a zutara. theres an earthbending orphan and her sister end up on zuko's ship. starts in season one before the north pole
1. Chapter 1

**Intro**

Your name: mirian (known as miri)

Age: 15

Bending: earth, but you don't know it very well. Your better at archery and short sword. You want to learn other kinds of sword using, but cant afford it.

History: Your mother died giving birth to your little sister. Your father died a year ago while he was fighting firebenders. He was also an earthbender. Your sister took after your mother in that she has no bending skills, but your sister dosent like killing things anyway. You had to get used to killing because after your father died you and your sister got evected and had to move outside of your village to an old, abandoned cabin in the woods. You had to hunt to get your food and became even better at archery. You make some money by selling furs. Sometimes you and your sister need more though, so you became a good thief. Your sister keeps the cabin clean but most of the day she reads books you steal for her. You want her to have an education so she can get a job. She is six n' her name is aya. (aya is a name from my favorite manga )

Personality: your quiet, but your very stubborn and prideful. You are headstrong and always get your way. You don't believe in forming bonds with people because you think you'll only get hurt.

Appearance: long brunette hair, gray eyes, wears a basic white kimono with a gold band and a white ribbon to keep your hair pulled back and out of your face.

Aya's appearance: black hair in pigtails. Blue eyes. Bright colored kimono (she grows fast, so you steal all her clothes) she always carries a teddybear with her.

N' it begins with you going into the village with your sister to get (cough cough steal) some new books for aya. But to your misfortune, the earthbenders that you were getting your books from caught you and began to chase you. You held on to aya's hand and pulled her along as the earthbenders chased her.

They were following you fast. You knew you could run faster, but aya slowed you down. As you ran you turned a corner and saw a metal ship. Probably firenation, you thought. You didn't like the firenastion because of what they did to your father, but right now you couldn't care less. You hurried on the ship and hid.

You turned and went below deck, turning some hallways, hoping no one would see you. After about five mintues you stopped and realized how stupid you had been; you have no idea how to get out of here. Then the ship started moving. "shit," you whisper.

Zuko's POV

We had stopped at the earthkingdom village to get some more supplies. When we got back to the ship we noticed a bunch of earthbenders looking around. I glared at them and they glared back. I walked onto the ship and we left port to continue the hunt for the avatar.

Your POV

Aya looked up at you with wide eyes. "this looks like the firenation ships in my books."

You looked down at her. "It is."

"didn't the firenation kill daddy?"

You nodded solemnly, trying to determine what to do. You could hide until the ship stopped again. It would be hard, but you couldn't think of anything else to do.

You began to lead aya around, trying to find a place to hide.

Of course, luck was against you and you ran into a firenation soldier. You scowled and pushed aya behind you. Setting your hand on the hilt of your sword you got ready to fight.

The soldier sneared. "and what would a pretty thing like you be doing on a ship like this?"

"what do you want?" you yelled.

"I should be asking you that question, not the other way around." Then he reached to grab your arm, but you turned swift enough to keep him at bay.

He scowled. "your on a ship full of navy soldiers. It'd be best for you and your youngling if you would cooroperate. I don't want to hurt you exactly, but it is my duty to take you to his highness. If you don't go nicely, I might not act nicely either. And the youngling don't look like she can handle it."

You scowled. "fine take me to…whoever you said."

He grabbed your arm and jerked you along. Aya looked scared but followed you.

Once you got to the deck you saw a boy of about sixteen years of age. He wore his brown hair in a tail with the rest shaven off. The thing that stuck out the most about his appearance was a burn scar over his left eye. You couldn't help but think that scar made him look extremely hot.

He glared in your direction. "what's the meaning of this. Who are they?"

"stowaways, your highness. I just found them."

Your stubborn pride took the better of you. You jerked out of the soldiers hold and stepped forward. "we're not stowaways! I didn't mean for us to be here!"

"than what are you doing on my ship?" the boy asked angrily, stepping forward.

You looked down. "we were running from someone. We had to hide and your ship was convenient. We got lost and couldn't find our way out. Then the ship started moving. I'm sorry. Please don't hurt my sister. If… if you could please let us off the next time you stop."

"why should I do that?" he spat in your face.

"zuko!" an older man came up to them. "don't be rude. I think we should let her go."

You smiled thankfully at the man; you were always polite to people who helped you. He smiled back. You spoke up again. "I don't have any money, but maybe I can help you to pay off the stay."

The boy, whos names apparently zuko smirked. "what could possibly do to help?"

You glanced around. "I can fight if you need. I'm good with short sword and bow. I know earthbending. I can also clean and stuff like that."

The older man came up to you. "my name is iroh," he said.

You smile dropping into a light curtsey. "I'm mirian, or miri if you prefer. And this is my sister aya." Aya stepped forward shyly.

Zuko was looking at aya intently. "how old is she?"

"six," you answered absently.

"uncle, do you remember how the avatar came with me when I shot fire at the villagers?" he asked, obviously thinking.

Iroh turned to him. "what do you mean prince zuko?"

"are you really a prince?" aya spoke up suddenly.

Iroh laughed. Zuko looked down at her. "you can stay on my ship, but I'll need to use the young one for something."

you held on to aya's shoulders from behind. "for what?"

he looked at you with his amber eyes. "for bait. I wont hurt her, but if the avatar thinks I will, he will become my prisoner."

You looked down at aya. She got scarred easy, but it was your way out. Finally you nodded. "as long as you swear not to hurt her."

He nodded. "I swear that."

Then he turned to the guard. "take them to the kitchen to get some food. then take them to the cages."

You glared at him. He was going to make you sleep where the prisoners normally would.

After you and aya got your food, you were taken to a cell below deck. You sighed and aya began to cough roughly. You turned to her. "are you alright."

"I think I got a cold." She said sniffling. You hugged her and sang to her bedtime song to her. It made her go to sleep right away. You shivered; it was cold in here. Dark and cold.

Eventually you fell asleep.

The next morning, the two of you woke up and aya was extremely sick. She had a fever and she couldn't stop coughing. A gourd came to your door and gave you two bowls of mushy, oatmeal-like food. you ate without complaint. When the gourd came back a halfhour later you began to ask for medicine but grabbed your arm roughly and pulled you out. "I don't care," he said. "the prince said you were to do chores while you're here, so that's what you're doing.

You groaned when he handed you a mop and made you clean the mess hall. You could feel the sailors staring at your body, but you continued to work for aya's sake.

After about two hours of cleaning, iroh came up to you. "you look like you could use a tea break," he said cheerfully.

You smiled and nodded, following him to a table and takeing the glass of tea he offered you. You smiled at how good it was.

"I must apologize for my nephew. He can be a bit irrational at times."

You smiled, "it's ok. Ive been wondering. Is he really a prince?"

Iroh nodded. "yes he is a prince."

You took another sip and then took up the courage to ask him for help with aya. "um… master iroh?"

He smiled. "just iroh."

"um… my sister…aya is sick. She has a cough that wont go away. I was wondering if you had some medicine and a blanket or something to help her."

"how bad is she?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'm not really good with anything medical."

"may I see her?"

"of course," you said, standing up.

The two of you went down to the holding cells to see aya huddled up in the corner of one. She ran to you when the gourd opened the door. "where were you?" she demanded.

"I was busy." You knelt down in front of her. "do you remember iroh from yesterday?" she looked up at iroh and nodded. "he's going to try and help your cough, ok?"

She nodded again and walked over to iroh. He examined her and listened to her cough. "she has the beginnings of pneumonia, but its in such an early stage it can be treated easily. We need to get you to a room. Staying down here is not at all going to help."

You smiled with relief as iroh began to lead you to the medical wing. Once there he left to go find prince zuko while the doctor gave aya the medicine.

Zuko' s POV

"what do mean they have to stay in my room?!" you asked/yelled.

"aya is sick and needs some place warm to sleep. There are no extra rooms. Your room is biggest, so they will stay with you," was iroh's calm reply.

You groaned and stormed off.

Your POV

Iroh told you that the only room available was the prince's. you didn't like the idea, but you knew it was for aya's best. She was weak, so you picked her up and carried her to your new room. There were to cots set up. You gently placed her on one of them and covered her up.

That's when zuko burst in the room. He glared at you. You glared back at him. He set a bowl of soup on the table. "uncle told me to give you this."

Aya blinked and looked up at him. "look miri. It's the prince. Shouldn't we bow?"

You looked at her. "no aya. Your sick."

"ok," she said, still smiling. "ive never meant a prince before," she told zuko.

Zuko starred blankly at her.

Then there was a knock on the door and iroh popped his head in. "prince zuko, its music night."

Zuko groaned, "no uncle. I'm not coming out!"

"whats music night?" you asked, curios.

"It's a night where everyone on the ship gets a chance to sing and listen to great music," iroh said cheerfully.

"that sounds great!" you say. "but I should stay here with aya." Iroh nods and leaves.

You and zuko starred at the door for awhile. Then aya tugged your sleeve. "can you sing my song? I'm tired." You smiled and sang the song you knew well, the song that sent her to sleep every night.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

[(lyrics by evanescence _my immortal_, an older song, but its still kick ass. If you don't know it, which would be odd cause it used to be really popular, then listen to it. It is truly a sad lullaby)

Zuko had been surprisingly silent while you sang. Aya was now asleep.

You turned to him to see him looking at aya with actual concern in his eyes. "will she be alright?" he asked softly.

You nodded. "your uncle said she will be. She just needs rest."

Zuko nodded and went to his bed. You crawled into your got, glad that you were no longer in the cold holding cell.

"good night prince zuko."

"good night miri."

You smiled to yourself; that was the first time he called you by your name.

And the nice steelsong dosent believe on giving you cliffhangers on the first chapter, so thats it for now. Rate&message n' I will love you forever.


	2. Chapter 2

RECAP: You turned to him to see him looking at aya with actual concern in his eyes. "will she be alright?" he asked softly.  
You nodded. "your uncle said she will be. She just needs rest."  
Zuko nodded and went to his bed. You crawled into your got, glad that you were no longer in the cold holding cell.  
"good night prince zuko."  
"good night miri."  
You smiled to yourself; that was the first time he called you by your name.

You heard a scream in your sleep and sat up instantly. You noticed that zuko had also woken up from the scream. Then your turned to aya. She was sitting up in her bed, crying. She ran to you and crawled into your lap. "I had a nightmare," she whispered. "it was scary. It was of daddy. He was getting eaten by fire."

"It's alright now. It's over," you told her, trying to calm her down. You looked at zuko apologetically. You thought he was snobby, but he was nice yesterday after he found out aya was sick. and you knew that nobody liked to be woken up in the middle of the night.

Aya suddenly pulled away from you and went to zuko's bed. "aya, what are you doing?"

She turned to you. "I want to ask the prince something."

Zuko stared blankly at her. You smiled; obviously he was surprised at what aya was doing.

"you're prince of the firenation, right?"

He nodded, still in his slight shock.

"why did you kill my daddy?" she asked, keeping her voice steady and looking him in the eye.

"I didn't kill your father," he said softly.

She cocked her head. "but firenation killed daddy."

You didn't like this at all. Zuko was probably really annoyed by now. You stood up and went over to pick aya up and take her to her bed. "come aya, it's time for bed. I promise your nightmare wont come back if you think happy thoughts."

Aya nodded and went to sleep within a minute of her head touching the pillow, she was that tired. You then turned to zuko. "I'm sorry," you said. "she's young and she reads a lot, so she knows more than she can comprehend."

"It's alright," he whispered. Then he turned to you with curiosity in his eyes. "is your father really dead?"

You nodded, making sure aya was tucked in warmly for the night. "my father died a year ago fighting in the war. My mother died when I was nine. She died giving birth to aya. Aya almost died, but she made it through."

"oh, I'm sorry," he said looking away.

You crawled back into your cot. "ive read about your parents. Well, aya has. She read that lady ursa died young."

Zuko closed his eyes and nodded. You were suddenly regretful for asking. "I'm sorry. Were you close?"

He glared at you. "what do you care?"

You scowled. "I was just _asking_?!" you said angrily.

"well, it's none of your buissness."

"fine you just stay over there and sulk."

"I am no sulking!"

"whatever"

"fine"

"fine"

And with that, you fell back to sleep.

The next morning you woke up to the sound of aya coughing. You got up and went over to her to give her the medicine. You heard zuko groan and get up. You smiled; serves him right for being so mean last night.

Zuko glanced at you. Aya took her medicine and scowled. "that taste tasty," she said and cough again.

"I know, but it will make your cough go away."

Then you stood up and went over to zuko. You were still mad at him, but you didn't let that show. "Um… aya's fever is gone, but she's still clammy. Is there a place where we can wash up?"

He glared at you, obviously mad at you for waking him up. But then he saw aya and his eyes softened slightly as she coughed. He then pointed to a door in the corner of his room. "theres a bathroom in there. Let me get dressed first, then you can use it."

You smiled. "thank you."

He rolled his eyes and got up, disappearing behind the bathroom there.

He reappeared fifteen minutes later dressed in armor.

He glanced at you. You were starring blankly at the ceiling while aya was reciting a poem to her teddybear.

you looked up at him. "you can use the bathroom. Then you and aya can go to the messhall to get something to eat," he said.

You smiled and hopped off the bed. you went over to him and stood on tiptoe to give him a peck on the cheek. He starred at you, surprised. "thank you for being nice to my sister," you say. Then you took aya's hand and went into the bathroom, leaving zuko bewildered.

Zuko's POV

i heard a coughing noise and then shifting. i groaned, not wanting to get up yet.

"It taste nasty," a small voice said. i smirked at that.

"I know, but it will make you cough go away," a more beautiful voice said. Wait beautiful, what am I thinking now.

When i looked up i noticed miri walking towards me. She knelt before me. "Um… aya's fever is gone, but she's still clammy. Is there a place where we can wash up?"

I glared at her., about to make a smart remark, but then I saw aya coughing. I felt sympathy. She was little and needed help, so I told miri where the bathroom is. I changed first and then came out to see miri starring up at the ceiling, obviously in deep thought. Aya was mumbling something to her teddybear that you noticed she always had with her.

Miri sat up and starred at me, waiting for me to talk. "you can use the bathroom. Then you and aya can go to the messhall to get something to eat," I told her.

She smiled and then walked up to me. I starred, wondering what she was going to do. She then kissed me on the cheek. she said, "thank you for being nice to my sister," in that beautiful voice of hers and disappeared behind the bathroom door.

I starred at the door for a moment, my hand pressed to the spot where her lips had touched. It was just a peck, but still. Then I shook my head; she was just a tool to help me capture the avatar. She would be gone soon enough. I cant fall for her. I wont fall for her. And with that I left the room.

Your POV

After you and aya cleaned up you straightened up the room. You noticed zuko hadn't made his bed, so you preformed the chore for him. Then you fixed up yours and aya's cots. Satisfied with the way the room looked, you took aya's hand and began to lead her to the messhall.

As you stepped into the hall you realized you had a huge problem; you had no idea where the mess hall is. "looking for something?" a cheerful voice that you recognized asked. You smiled and turned around to see iroh.

"actually, we're looking for the mess hall," you said, smiling politely.

"I was just going there myself for a nice cup of tea. You look like you good use one as well."

"if it's as good as the tea I had yesterday, then yes I would like some."

Iroh led you to the mess hall, where you and aya each had soup and a cup of tea. You smiled as you and iroh chatted back and forth about random things.

After about a halfhour, zuko came in. "we have to stop at this firnation port to get repairs to the ship."

"repairs?" you inquired.

"you didn't happen to notice the damage?" he snapped.

You scowled. "no I didn't. I'm SORRY."

Zuko glanced at the two of you. "don't try to escape. It's a firenation port, so it probably won't do you any good."

You nodded. "I promise we wont. I'm not that stupid."

He continued, "if anybody asks, you two are maids on this ship, understand? It will eliminate questions." You scowled but nodded again.

That afternoon you all filed out of the ship so they could make repairs.

Iroh began to talk of the avatar. Zuko got cross. "Don't mention his name on these docks! Once word gets out that he's alive, every firebender will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in my way!" he exclaimed.

"getting in the way of what, prince zuko?" a voice asked from behind them.

And I leave you there, its sorta cliffy even though you should who 'the voice behind them' is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Recap:** That afternoon you all filed out of the ship so they could make repairs.  
Iroh began to talk of the avatar. Zuko got cross. "Don't mention his name on these docks! Once word gets out that he's alive, every firebender will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in my way!" he exclaimed.  
"getting in the way of what, prince zuko?" a voice asked from behind them.

You all turned around. Behind you, you saw a fire bending solder, obviously high ranked. He held his head too high for your liking. You stubbornly thrust your chin forward to make a show of bravado.

"captain zhao," zuko growled. You had to admit, you liked when he did that. Then you scolded yourself; you cant like anything he dose. He is the enemy! Right? But, he did agree to let you and aya go.

"actually, it's commander now," zhao said smugly, jolting out of your thoughts. You scowled; he was more arrogant than zuko.

"and who are these pretty things?" zhao inquired looking over you and aya. You noticed that his eyes lingered over your chest.

Zuko stepped in front of you and aya. "they're my new maids."

"oh really?" zhao said, cocking an eyebrow.

You stepped forward, your stubborn pride taking over your quietness. "We needed jobs," you said with a scowl. You wanted to tell him you were a fighter and could kick his fat ass, but then he would probably take you prisoner, so you held your tongue.

Zhao smirked. "I'm sure. And here's general iroh., the great hero of our nation."

"retired general," iroh corrected in a cheerful voice. You wondered how he could be so calm. You were fighting off yelling in the guy's face and you could tell zuko was doing the same. You could tell aya was scarred of zhao.

"You are always welcome to this port. So, what brings you to my harbor?" he asked.

"our ship is in need of some repair," iroh told him.

Zhao looked over to the ship. "That's quite a lot of damage," commented Zhao with a raised eyebrow. 

"Yes, you wouldn't believe what happened," said Zuko uncomfortably. 

"Try me," challenged Zhao slyly.

"well…we were in the south pole, and these giant fishy thingys were there," zuko started.

You raised an eyebrow in zuko's direction. He gave you a glare as if to say "just go with it".

"actually, I'm not familiar with what you speak of," zhou said shortly.

"it looks like there is quiet a bit of damage. You'll probably be here for awhile. Perhaps you could tell me about these fishy thingys over a drink," zhao said. You noticed he was looking over you again. You stepped back slightly hiding behind zuko, not wanting zhao's eyes on you any longer.

"sorry. We have to go though," zuko stated shortly.

Iroh turned to zuko, "now zuko, show commander zhao some respect." He turned to zhao. "we would be honored to join you."

You reluctantly began to follow zhao. Aya used one of her hands to cling to your clothes and the other to her teddybear.

Zhao talked and talked. It went on and on about how great he was. You wanted to stuff something down his throat and tell him to SHUT UP!!! You and aya were getting restless. You could tell zuko was getting annoyed.

A loud crash caused aya to jump into you. The force caused you to fall back. Zuko caught both of you and steadied you until you were seated. You nodded him your thanks, he nodded back.

"my fault entirely," iroh said as he began picking up the weapon display he had knocked over.

"so," zhao continued. "how is you search for the avatar going?"

"we haven't found him yet," zuko said hurriedly.

"Did you really expect to?"asked Zhao scornfully,"He died with the rest of the airbenders." He studied zuko, who tried his best to stay calm. You looked down, nervous about what was going on. "Unless," Zhao said, "you HAVE found evidence the Avatar is alive."

"no, nothing," zuko mumbled, looking away. "we have to go, NOW." You stood up and helped aya to her feet.

a guard came in, reporting to Zhao. "Commander Zhao," recited the guard, "we had the crew interrogated, as you ordered. They confirmed that Prince Zuko did have the Avatar in his custody, but he let him escape."  
Zhao turned to the four of you with a sinister smile and said, "Now remind me...how, exactly, was your ship damaged?"

zhao had you all restrained by guards. You knew aya was very scarred right now and you wished you could get to her, but the guards wouldn't let her. You looked at zuko, genuine fear in your eyes. What would happen if zhao took them prisoners. You didn't think he would let you off his ship without scars.

Aya suddenly bit one of the guards. He cried out in pain and released her, running over to you. Another guard stood in her way, so she swiftly turned and ran to zuko, clinging to his leg. You gave him a look as if to say, please protect her- shes scared.

Zuko glanced down at her, unsure. Finally, he patted her head. Zhao smirked. "these 'maids', I think they would be better off on my ship," he said.

Your eyes went wide; you did NOT want to be on zhao's ship. You could only just imagine how cruel he would be. You looked around the room. Both iroh and zuko looked extremely worried at zhao's statement. You could understand why iroh was so worried; he genuinely cared about you. But you were surprised zuko was worried. Though, it actually made extremely happy that he cared. Why it made you so happy, you did not know.

Zhao walked over to you and stroked your cheek with a rough hand. You jerked away. He smirked and walked to the door. "I will be back. Don't let them out of this room," he told the guards and left.

You watched him leave as the guards loosened their grips enough for you and zuko to break free. They stood in front of the door to keep everyone from leaving.

You hurried over to aya to hug her. She clung to you, obviously scarred. "I don't like zhao at all," she whispered.

"it's ok," you told her. "I don't like him either."

Zuko stepped forward. "don't worry, I wont let him take you." You looked up at him and saw genuine concern in his eyes. "he will hurt you and I don't want that to happen."

You stood up. "thank you, prince zuko. That is very kind of you." He smiled at you. You smiled back.

Aya tugged you hand. "what if zhao dose take us?" she asked.

"I said I wont let him, and I mean that," zuko said firmly.

Iroh came forward. "zuko's right though. Legally, zhao has no right to take you. I tghink he was just trying to make us nervous" You nodded and hugged aya again.

"good. I don't want to be his ship. He scares me," aya said. Then she turned to zuko and iroh, "thank you."

Iroh smiled and ruffled her hair, "your welcome little one." Zuko just stood there, seemingly in deep thought.

Zhao returned at that moment, glaring at them. "My search party is ready, "he informed him smugly, "Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go." 

"Why?" Zuko asked defiantly, "Are you afraid I'll stop you?" 

"You?" Zhao asked laughing, "Stop me? Impossible!" 

"Don't underestimate me, Zhao!" Zuko exclaimed angrily, standing up, "I will capture the Avatar before you!" iroh stood up, trying to stop Zuko. 

"Prince Zuko, "he interjected hurriedly, "That's enough!" 

"You can't compete with me," Zhao stated to Zuko, smirking, "I have hundreds of warships at my command and you...you're just a banished prince. No home. No allies. Your own father doesn't even want you."

You looked at zuko. You knew he was banished, but surely zhao was lying when he said that. you never knew a parent who would not love its children. Zhao laughed at your expression. He walked over to you till your faces were inches apart. You winced. "he didn't happen to tell you how he got his scar did he?" zhao smirked as he said this.

You glared at him. Zuko stepped forward. "perhaps you'd like one to match?"

Zhao smirked, stepping away from you and towards zuko. "is that a challenge?" he asked smugly.

"an agni kai at sunset," zuko spat out angrily. Your eyes went wide. You never saw an agni kai before. You knew little about them except for the fact they were fire duels. Aya clung to your leg. She knew all about agni kai you guessed. You smiled to yourself; it was ironic how much she knew compared yourself even though you were nine years older. You weren't jealous of her; after all you're the one who made her study so much.

"very well," zhao said and left them in the room with the door locked firmly behind him.

"prince zuko," iroh broke in. "do you remember the last time you challenged a master?"

Zuko looked down, "I will never forget." Then he sat down, grabbing a candle and placing it in front of him. "I must meditate."

You sat down in a corner of the room. Aya sat in front of you watching zuko intently as he meditated, apparently fascinated by it.

You were, well, bored. You were one of the people who needed to be doing something all the time. If you sit still for too long you get restless. Finally you got up and sat next to zuko.

"what do you want?" he growled, not opening his eyes.

"ive never meditated in my life. Teach me."

He opened his eyes and starred at you like you were crazy. "please," you added.

He sighed as if annoyed. "fine, close your eyes." You heard iroh cough, obviously trying to suppress laughter. Zuko glared at him. You closed your eyes as zuko told you to.

"now clear your mind. Concentrate on you breathing. In. out. In. out. In. out. Good," he told you. You did what he told you, happy to have something to do. You were surprised at how hard it was, but continued trying to concentrate as he told you.

**at sunset **

You walked on the deck where the angi kai would take place. once you got there zuko prepared to fight. You couldn't help but look at him as he took off his shirt. He looked REALLY good. Like, uber good.

"don't forget you basics," iroh told him. Zuko nodded.

A gong sounded. You quickly stepped forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. "good luck," you whispered, before hurrying over to side with aya and iroh.

Zhao stepped forward, "this will be over quickly."

Zuko fired the first shot to Zhao's left, starting the fight. He fired another blast that passed Zhao's right side. Zuko continued to fire shots, one after the other, at Zhao. The last one was blocked by Zhao who cleared the flames away with a look of satisfaction on his face. Zuko was already becoming frustrated and out of breath. Then, Zuko ran forward, shooting fire out of both his hands and feet. Suddenly, Zhao crouched and shot a streak of fire at Zuko's feet. Zuko reeled, losing his balance, as Zhao shot more and more fire at him. Then, Zhao shot a blast at Zuko using both hands and knocked him to the ground. Zuko skidded across the arena and finally stopped. Zhao jumped and landed right at Zuko, ready to hit him with another blast. Just then, Zuko used a sweep kick that knocked Zhao down and propelled Zuko up to turn the tables. Zuko leaned in, ready to deal the final blow.

"Do it," Zhao ordered defiantly. Zuko watched him for a moment longer. Then, he fired a blast onto the ground just above Zhao's head. He stood up and looked down at Zhao. 

"That's it?" Zhao asked mockingly, "Your father raised a coward!" you starred at zhao angrily. What kind of asshole could say that to someone who just pardoned him?!

"if you get in my way again, I promise I wont hold back," zuko told him emotionless, turning to leave. Zhao jumped up and used a kick to propel fire in zuko's direction. "ZUKO!" you screamed, not wanting him to get hurt, but iroh was already there, gripping zhao's foot. He pushed him back easily.

"this is how the great commander zhao acts when losing. Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew has more honor than you," iroh told him, shaking his head. "thank you for the tea. It was delicious."

You hurried over to them with aya.

"wait," zhao said. "I am higher ranking than you. I can take the girls as my prisoners."

You looked from zhao to zuko with scarred eyes. Zuko saw this and stepped forward. "theyre not prisoners; theyre hired on my ship. Therefore, you have no right to take them."

Zhao scowled. "fine. Keep your whores."

You didn't like the fact that he had just called you a whore, but you at the moment you didn't have to go on his ship, and you weren't going to do anything that would cause you to become his prisoner. Instead, you followed zuko and iroh out and onto zuko's ship.

Zuko turned to his uncle. "did you really mean that uncle?" he asked soflty.

Iroh smiled. "oh course. Ginsing tea is my favorite."

You smiled to yourself as you walked onto the ship. Everyone was tired so you went back to bed.

You tucked aya into bed.

"is she better now?" zuko asked.

You nodded. "are you going to make us go back into the prison?"

He shook his head. "no, I wont. I don't want either of you to get sick again."

You smiled and turned to him. "thank you." You crawled into your cot. "By the way, you fight very well. I'm glad you showed that bigheaded asshole off."

He actually laughed. "thanks," he said, getting into his own bed.

You turned to face him. He was starring at you. You blushed. "you know, that's the first time I heard you laugh." He blinked. You giggled. "don't worry, its not a bad thing. You should laugh more often; its healthy for you."

He rolled over. "whatever."

You sighed; he didn't have to be so rude. All you were trying to do was make pleasant conversation. "goodnight prince zuko."

You got no response as you drifted off to sleep.

**Zuko's POV**

Miri tucked aya into bed. "is she better now?" I asked, concerned.

She nodded tiredly. "are you going to make us go back into the prison?" she asked.

I wasn't planning on making them go back. I really enjoyed theyre company; especially miri's. for some reason, she made me feel happy. I scolded myself. I couldn't get attached to her. They would be leaving soon enough. Yet I still shook my head, making up an excuse in my mind to have them stay here. no, I wont. I don't want either of you to get sick again."

Miri turned to face me, smiling; gosh she looks pretty when she smiles. "thank you," she said. Then she crawled into her cot, obviously tired. "By the way, you fight very well. I'm glad you showed that bigheaded asshole off."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "thanks," I told her. I got into my own bed, exhausted from the angi kai. I couldn't help but stare at her.

She rolled over to face me and noticed I was watching her. She blushed. I hoped the darkness hid my own reddened face. "you know," she began. "that's the first time I heard you laugh."

What the hell is she talking about. She giggled slightly. I had to keep my self from smiling at her. "don't worry, its not a bad thing. You should laugh more often; its healthy for you."

I didn't want her to know I thought what she was saying made me happy, so I rolled over and blew her off by saying "whatever."

I heard her sigh and eminently regretted it, but I knew it was for the better. I have to keep myself from falling for her.

"goodnight," I heard her whisper. Not after long, I heard her steady breathing, indicating that she was sleeping. I couldn't help rolling over to look at her. Eventually, I dosed off watching her sleeping form.


	4. Chapter 4

**Recap:** "goodnight prince zuko," I heard her whisper. Not after long, I heard her steady breathing, indicating that she was sleeping. I couldnt help rolling over to look at her. Eventually, I dosed off watching her sleeping form.

You woke up before the sun rose. You were having nightmares. In your dreams people you cared about kept dieing, and asking you to come save them. You trying to run to them, but you seem to be glued to place. you tried to shut your eyes, but they didn't close. You watched your mother, father, aya, and even zuko and iroh perish in flames.

you brought your hand to your face to find your had been crying. You closed your eyes and breathed, trying to get the pictures out of your mind. A light sob escaped your lips and another tear fell from your eyes. You wiped it away furiously; you hated when you cried.

You heard zuko shift. Oh great, you though. Why did he have to be such a light sleeper damn it? You weren't in the mood for talking to anyone.

You heard him groan and say, "why are you up?"

You shrugged, hoping the darkness hid your tears. "couldn't sleep."

He groaned again and buried his face in his pillow, obviously annoyed you woke him up. You couldn't help but smile at this. "sorry I woke you," you told.

He sat up and lit small candle with his bending. You glanced at aya to see she was still asleep. You turned back to zuko, wondering why he bothered to light the candle.

"I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep now. Besides, theres only about another hour before sunrise," he said, guessing you were curious. Then he turned to you. "why are you crying? Are you alright?"

You smiled at his concern. "I'm fine. Its silly."

He raised an eyebrow. You sighed, looking down. "I had some real bad nightmares. Everyone was dieing." You turned back to him. "told you it was silly."

"its not silly," he said.

You stared at him, surprised. He sighed "I know what dreams can do to a person."

You tilted your head, looking at his scar. You wondered how he got. Zhao had said it had something to do with his father. "do you have nightmares of how you got your scar?"

He looked up at you, startled. "I'm sorry," you said hurriedly, looking down. "I didn't mean to be rude."

He sighed and got up. "that, and other things," he said. He slowly made his way over to his desk. On it, a small box rested. It looked like an ordinary tea bow to you, so you had never really thought anything of it. He opened it and pulled out a necklace. you got up and walked over to him. Standing at his side, you saw that it was a silver chain with a pennant that was an opal surrounded by diamonds. Your eyes went wide; it was obviously very expensive.

"its beautiful," you whispered.

He glanced at you and then looked back at the necklace. "it was my mothers."

"lady ursa?"

He nodded and sat on his bed still starring at the necklace. you folded your legs on the bed to sit down aside him. he looked to be in deep thought. You wondered what he was thinking.

After ten minutes of this, you were bored out of your mind, so you poked his arm. He turned to you, eyebrows raised. "you ok?" you asked.

He nodded and stood up to put the necklace back. He then returned and sat back down next to you. A silence spread over. You didn't like it and decided to break it.

"do you fight with broadswords?" you asked, pointing to the swords hanging up on his wall. He nodded slowly. You got up and ran your finger over the blade longingly. "I always loved swords. Papa let me take lessons to learn shortsword, but that's all we could afford. That and archery. I was never good at bending, so I practiced hard with my other weapons. Ive always wanted to learn more." You sighed.

He stood up and walked to you taking the swords off the wall. "would like me to teach you how to use these?" he asked.

You looked up at him, surprised at the offer. Then you smiled, eyes glowing. "you would do that for me?"

He nodded.

You squealed and jumped up and threw your arms around his neck in a hug, causing him to take a step back for balance. It wasn't the smartest thing to do, considering he was holding broadswords, but you didn't care. You kissed his cheek and let go.

"can we start now? Please? The sun ought to has risen by now!" you hurried over to wake aya.

You shook her shoulder gently. She looked up at you groggily. "I'm going to go the zuko on deck. Do remember where that is?" she nodded. "alright. You can go back to sleep. When you awake again, go there." She nodded again.

You hurried over to zuko and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the door. "come on! Lets go!"

He actually laughed. "are you that eager?"

You nodded vigorously, still pulling him towards the door. He laughed again and let you pull him to deck.

Once there, he began to introduce you to the blades. "they are actually one blade, cut in half. Always remember that when you use them. They are one." You nodded. "like any other weapon, the basics are most important. As you probably know, this is always more true with blades. These blades are meant to be used at a very rapid speed." You listened closely.

He then showed you a beginner's stance and swiftly brought them around in a crisscross pattern to slice the air/invisible person. Then he did again only in slow motion so you could see exactly what he did.

"that's the first attack I learned. It is most basic and used often. You have to master this before moving on," he told you firmly. He then offered you the blades. You took them eagerly.

Taking a deep breath, you got into the stance. You closed your eyes and pictured zuko in your mind. You bit your bottom lip to help you concentrate and opened your eyes. You tried to copy exactly what he had done.

Zuko came forward. "not bad for your first try. Remember when I showed you how to mediate?"

You nodded.

"try to clear your mind in a similar fashion. It will make your movement faster and smoother. And keep your shoulders relaxed. The moment you stiffen up, the moment the attack is ruined."

You nodded and got back into the stance to try again.

After about an hour of this, aya came up to the deck. You had managed to do the attack right three time out of about five hundred and you were EXHAUSTED.

Aya came up to you. "I'm hungry," she said.

You nodded. "so am I."

Zuko came to the two of you. "you did good for your first try," he told you.

You smiled and gave him back his blades. "thank you." Then you kissed his cheek again. You noticed he blushed whenever you did this. It was so cute. "I am very grateful you are teaching me."

He didn't look at you as he nodded. "I'm going to put the blades away. Go get something to eat," he said and began to walk away.

"will we meet you in the mess hall?" you asked cheerfully. He paused and then nodded. You shrugged and led aya to get some food.

**Zuko's POV**

As soon as I was out of miri's sight I ran to my room. Angi damn it; she made me so damn nervous! I don't even know why! Alright maybe I do… no! I threw my swords on the ground in frustration. My mind argued with itself.

You like her.

Like hell I do.

Then why do you get so nervous around her?

I don't.

Yes you do. Youre also dreading the day she leaves.

No I'm not.

Yes you are.

I groaned and flopped down on my bed. Alright, fine I like her. But it dosent matter, because she will leave soon enough. I cant let her know. she probably hates me anyway.

Then why dose she keep hugging you? My mind protested again.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed aloud.

I heard a light knock on my door and then miri popped her head in. "you ok?" she asked. She must have heard me screaming; damn it.

"what do you want?" I yelled at her. She seemed slightly hurt by my tone. "aya got cut on her arm. Its pretty deep. Do you have anything to wrap it with?"

I sighed; I wanted them to leave, but I know that would be wrong. I nodded to her. She came in with aya, who was clutching her teddybear as usual.

I gave miri a linen wrap. She carefully rolled up aya's sleeve to revel a deep gash. "howd that happen?" I asked.

"door hinge," miri replied absently.

Once she finished, aya looked up to her. "I'm hungry still," she said. Miri grinned.

"Go to the mess hall. I'll be there soon. And be careful this time," she told her sister.

Aya hurried away, then miri turned to me. "who were you yelling at before?" she asked.

"what do you care?" I snapped back at her, annoyed.

She looked into my eyes with her large gray ones. "because, you sounded really upset. And you were nice to me earlier, so I thought maybe I could help," she stated blankly.

I starred at her. Her eyes seemed to be glued to mine. Then the ship jerked, sending us both to the ground.

**Your POV**

The ship jerked and you fell on the hard metal floor with a thud. "Damn it," you whispered.

Zuko was on his feet in an instant. "who changed our coarse?" he snapped to nobody.

You starred up at him as he glared at the wall. Then he turned to you and his eyes softened slightly. He walked over to you and offered his hand. "are you ok?" he asked.

You nodded and took his hand. He pulled you up before hurrying out the door. "I have to go to the control room."

You watched him for a second; he had been lost in his amber eyes when he helped you up. You shook your head to clear it and then took off to follow him to the control room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Recap: **You watched him for a second; you had been lost in his amber eyes when he helped you up. You shook your head to clear it and then took off to follow him to the control room.

You followed zuko down the corridors, hoping you wouldn't lose him cause you had no idea how to get from your room to the control room. Finally he stopped at a door and went in, you followed. You've bin in the control room twice before. Both times had been when uncle had been teaching you shoji.

"you see, prince zuko," iroh stated. "I have misplaced my lotus tile. Most people do not believe the lotus tile has much value, but I know what it is capable of doing. We will go back to the local port so I can get my lotus tile and be at peace."

You couldn't help but giggle at this. Zuko, however, didn't seem amused. He blew fire out of his mouth in frustration.

"I'm so fortunate to have such an understanding nephew," iroh said. This made you laugh harder. Zuko glared at you.

"there you are," a small voice said from the doorway. You turned around to see aya coming towards you. "I was looking for. You didn't come to this mess hall like you said you would."

"sorry you told her. I got caught up," you told her.

Then aya's attention turned to zuko. "why is the prince mad?" she asked, tilting her head to one side.

Zuko groaned and stormed out of the room. This made you and iroh burst out laughing, but aya just seemed confused. She turned around to follow zuko.

"aya, what are you doing?" you asked her.

"papa always said that if someone is feeling bad, you should try to help," she said. "I'm going to help the prince." With that, she left after the prince.

You followed her. She was running, obviously trying to keep up with zuko.

After awhile they turned a corner. you heard zuko yell. "WILL YOU LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

Then you heard aya whimper so you hurried forward to see zuko kneel in front of her. "I'm sorry. Please don't cry," he said, trying to get her to calm down.

You kneeled down behind her and touched her shoulder. She turned around and buried her face in your shoulder. "the prince yelled at me and threw fire at the ceiling," she whispered.

"shh. I know," you cooed softly in her ear. Then you glared at zuko.

Aya pulled away from you and turned to zuko. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Then she looked back at you, as if asking for something to occupy her time.

"why don't you ask iroh to teach you more about shoji?" you told her, distracting her from the current situation. She nodded and hurried back to the control room.

You turned to zuko angrily. "did you have to yell at her?! She was just trying to help damn it! You scarred her! She is afraid a firebending! You jerk!" you screamed at him, forgetting to be shy around him; forgetting that he could make you his prisoner.

He looked down, ashamed. This surprised you; you never before saw him like this. "I know," he whispered. Then he looked back up at you. "will you tell her I'm sorry?"

You looked into his amber eyes, getting lost as usual. "yes, I will. Not now though. I'll wait till she calms down a little," you told him.

Zuko nodded. "thank you."

You turned around to go back to iroh and the shoji board, but zuko grabbed your arm, stopping you. You turned around to see what he had to see. He seemed nervous so you couldn't help but smile. "I'm going to mediate," he told you. "would you like to come?"

Your grin spread. "of course!" you said, forgetting to be angry with him.

he smiled and pulled you down the corridor to your room. He indicated for you to sit on the floor; you did. Then he took numerous candles and set them in front of yours and his spots. "do you remember how to clear your mind?" he asked. You nodded. "good," he said as he sat down beside you.

You breathed as he did, clearing your mind.

**Zuko's POV**

Aya followed me out of control room, asking me what was wrong. It was so annoying. I was already pissed that we had to go back to a damned port for a lotus tile! Finally I couldn't take it anymore; I turned and yelled at her, "WILL YOU LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" and threw fire at the ceiling.

Then she started to cry. "damn it," I whispered under my breath, kneeling down in front of her. "I'm sorry," I said. "please don't cry."

Then I saw miri kneel down behind her and touch her shoulder. Aya turned to her and cried. "the prince yelled at me and threw fire at the ceiling," she told her sister. That only made me feel more guilty.

"shh. I know," miri told her, glaring at me; she was pissed. And why wouldn't she be?

Aya turned back to me. "I'm sorry," she said. I was stunned. Then she looked back at miri.

Miri told her to go back to uncle to play shoji. Once aya was out of ear shot, miri turned to me. "did you have to yell at her?! She was just trying to help damn it! You scarred her! She is afraid a firebending! You jerk!" she yelled at me.

I looked down, ashamed. I didn't mean to make her sister cry; I was just angry. What is it about this girl that makes me so damn guilty. "I know," I whispered. I looked at her. Her gray eyes were full of anger. "will you tell her that I'm sorry?" I asked softly.

Her eyes seemed to soften as she answered. "yes, I will. Not now though. I will wait till she calms down a little."

I nodded. "thank you," I told her, trying to make her less angry at me.

She turned around to go. Out of instinct I grabbed her arm, not wanting her to leave. She turned back to me, waiting for me to say something. i got nervous, trying to make up an excuse for her to stay with me. She grinned.

"I'm going to mediate. Would you like to come with me?" I asked, hoping the answer was yes.

Her grin widened and she nodded. "of course!" all her anger over me dissolved. I sighed in relief and led her back to the room.

Once there, I indicated for her to sit down. She did and watched me as I placed candles in front of our areas. Her stare made me blush and I hoped she wouldn't notice. "do you remember how to clear your mind?" I asked her.

She nodded. "good," I said. I sat down next to her, breathing with her.

I got lost in my own world as I meditated. After about a half hour, I felt miri's head drop on my shoulder. I glanced at her and noticed she had fallen asleep. For a few minutes I just sat there, staring at the angel next to me. I sighed; so much for not falling for her. Careful, not to wake her, I lifted her up and set her on her cot. She stirred, but did not wake. I watched her for one more minute before I silently left.

**Your POV**

You woke up and found yourself in your cot. You looked around and realized aya and zuko were not there. This confused you at first; then you remembered you had been mediating with zuko. You realized you must have dosed off. Zuko must have put you back in the cot.

You got up and went to the mess hall. To see almost the entire crew eating dinner. This surprised you when you realized how long you must have slept. You saw iroh, zuko, and aya sitting at a table. Aya was waving you over, iroh was smiling, and zuko looked annoyed. You went over to them.

Zuko eyed you worriedly. "are you alright?" he asked.

"ya," you answered. "why wouldn't I be?"

"well, you slept almost the entire day," he stated blankly.

You blushed. "I'm fine."

Zuko got up. "we'll reach your port tomorrow, uncle. I have to go." With that, he left the mess hall.

**Zuko's POV**

Uncle came up to me after I left. "it was nice of you to ask miri if she was alright. But it was very unlike you," he told me, raising an eyebrow. I knew what he was hinting. Damn it, I didn't want anyone to know about that, so I just nodded.

"she is pretty," uncle talked again.

This made me blush. "I guess," I mumbled. Iroh smiled, but left me alone.

I sighed and sat down.

**Your POV**

You went on deck. The cool ocean breeze wrapped around you. You smiled; remembering your parents. One day they had taken you to an ocean. You were only eight years old. Your mother had taught you a song. It was one of your favorites. Unconsciously, you began to hum it. Humming soon turned into singing.

Well she never was the best  
Yeah at following the trends  
Stayed one step above the rest  
And even though it seemed

Like the world was crashing on her  
Didn't let it hold her down  
Didn't hold her back oh no

Don't worry you'll show them

There's a fire in your eyes  
And I hope you'll let it burn  
There's a scream in your voice  
And I hope you will be heard  
There's a fire in your eyes  
And I hope you'll let it burn  
Until you're heard, you're heard

Seventeen is just a test  
Yeah and I would recommend  
That you live with no regrets  
And even if it seems

Like the world is crashing on you  
You shouldn't let it hold you down  
Shouldn't hold you back oh no, woah oh

Don't worry you'll show them

There's a fire in your eyes  
And I hope you'll let it burn  
There's a scream in your voice  
And I hope you will be heard  
There's a fire in your eyes  
And I hope you'll let it burn  
Until you're heard, you're heard

Relax girl, turn down the lights  
No one can see you shining  
Relax girl, it'll be alright  
No one can stop you if you try

Point of rhythm is to follow it in time  
To listen to the beating in your mind  
Remember if you seek then you shall find  
Woah oh

There's a fire in your eyes  
And I hope you'll let it burn  
There's a scream in your voice  
And I hope you will be heard  
There's a fire in your eyes  
And I hope you'll let it burn  
Until you're heard, you're heard

Until you're heard

Until you're heard

[(song is seventeen aint so sweet by red jumpsuite apparatus. An AWSOME song)

By the time you finished, you had a tear running down your cheek. "damn it," you murmured and brushed it away angrily; you absolutely hated when you cried.

You felt a hand on your shoulder, causing you to jump. Then you realized it was zuko.

"that was beautiful," he whispered.

That made you smile. "thanks. My mother taught me it. I think its hopeful."

He smiled. "that it is."

The two of you looked out at the ocean for awhile more. You smiled, happy at the moment. You liked being with zuko; he made you feel safe.

After a few minutes he turned back to you. "come one, you look cold."

You shook your head. "no, I want to stay here."

He scowled. "you'll freeze to death."

"then I'll die happy." She told him, grinning.

He sighed. "fine, but you have to sing."

You looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "what?"

Even in the dark, you could see his blush. "you can stay out as long as you sing."

"oh," you said. "ok." [(A/N: sorry about all the lyrics. I always am into pairing lyrics with charters)

You sink your teeth in.   
Bite the blood that drains the life inside of me and fills your soul with love and hate and all those things you need to breathe.  
My body dies,  
But still my soul remains eternally in search of Caspian waves and shallow graves.  
Explain, why me?

This nightmare (This nightmare) won't last long.  
Are you scared? (Are you scared?) To sing this song.  
I'm right there (I'm right there) by your side.  
Tonight we've got a chance.

I watched the sky bleed grey with see-through shades of violent  
Bloody stains and felt the evil prime and wicked start a course straight through my veins.  
I'm so alive  
My skin so cold and fake.  
I close my eyes  
I know that now's the time to take my chance with death and realize.

Sunrise, sunset, will you wash away the rain?  
Sunrise, sunset, can you wash away the pain?

This nightmare (This nightmare) won't last long.  
Are you scared? (Are you scared?) To sing this song?  
I'm right there (I'm right there) by your side.  
Tonight we've got a chance.

This nightmare (This nightmare) won't last long.  
Are you scared? (Are you scared?) To sing this song?  
I'm right there (I'm right there) by your side.  
Tonight we've got a chance.

So mute and beautiful to me  
A promise kept on high  
An angelic look at life through open eyes.  
Don't be scared  
We'll make it work.   
We're right on time  
Don't make things worse.  
Now I'm right there by your side.

(Sunrise) I will avenge  
(Sunset) I can't pretend  
(Sunrise) I won't forget this vain  
(Sunset) attempt and promise kept.  
Just one more night to make up for the loss of love and time.  
Here comes the sun to rid this world of see-through blood and swollen light.

Sunrise, sunset, will you wash away the rain?  
Sunrise, sunset, can you wash away the pain?

This nightmare (This nightmare) won't last long.  
Are you scared? (Are you scared?) To sing this song?  
I'm right there (I'm right there) by your side.  
Tonight we've got a chance

This nightmare (This nightmare) won't last long.  
Are you scared? (Are you scared?) To sing this song?  
I'm right there (I'm right there) by your side.  
Tonight we've got a chance

Sunrise.  
The last sunrise.  
The last sunrise.  
The last sunrise.

[(lyrics are the last sunrise by aiden)

As soon as you finished the song, you yawned. Zuko noticed and grinned. "beautiful. Now are you tired?"

You shook your head stubbornly, but you yawned again. This time zuko laughed. "I'm sure."

You began to sway; you were that tired. So you gripped zuko's arm to steady yourself. "can I just sleep here?" you asked. "I'm too tired to go to bed."

Zuko grumbled and picked you up bridal style for the second time that day. You giggled. "thankies," you whispered.

"you're such a hassle, you know," he told you, but even with your eyes closed, you knew he was smiling

"I try," you told him. you heard him chuckle before you drifted off.

**Zuko's POV**

"can I just sleep here? I'm too tired to go to bed," miri said.

I sighed at her stubbornness. Then I looked at her; she was clinging to my arm to keep herself balanced, she was so tired. I knew that if I didn't take her to her bed she WOULD sleep here. I sighed again and picked her up bridal style, not that I minded though. Damn shes cold, I thought. She giggled.

She unconsciously snuggled up to me, making me blush. I was glad her eyes were closed so she couldn't see. "thankies," she said.

I smiled. "you're such a hassle," I told her.

She smiled. "I try."

I laughed lightly at that. She didn't say anymore, so I guessed she was asleep. I took her back to the room and put her in her cot, careful to not wake her. Aya slept soundly in her own bed.

I crawled under my own covers. I watched her sleep as I drifted off into my own dreams. My last though before I was fully asleep was; damn it, I like her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Recap: **I crawled under my own covers. I watched her sleep as I drifted off into my own dreams. My last though before I was fully asleep was; damn it, I like her.

The next morning everyone woke at sunrise. The port was reached and miri was wondering if zuko would let her off the ship to walk around. She wouldn't run off since she had made a promise to help him, but she doubted he would listen to that. Deciding to ask him anyway, she went to find him. after getting lost three times, she made it to the control room.

Zuko stood starring at a map. He was obviously mad at having to stop at this port for a lotus tile. You went up to him and tugged his sleeve. He turned sharply, almost knocking you over. You took a step back. "you ok?" you asked him. "you seem real tense."

He glared at you. "what do you care?"

You sighed; normally you would snap back at him but since you wanted something, you held your tongue. "I just wanted to know if you'll let me and aya off the ship to stretch our legs. We haven't been off since the firenation port. I promise we wont run off."

He watched you for a second. Then he looked down at his map and nodded. You were surprised but didn't let it show. "thank you," you said, a smile on your face. He nodded again.

You blinked and then turned to get aya ready. Just as you were about to leave he spoke. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

That surprised even more. You turned to look at him; he was starring at the floor. "its alright," you said and left. Aya was still in the room. She was reciting something to her teddybear. You knew she did this to help her remember things. "aya, we're going to take a walk today."

She hopped off the bed and went to you. "really?" she asked.

You smiled and nodded.

She grinned. "yay! Can I get a new book?"

Your smile turned to a frown. "I don't have any money."

You thought about this. Once you were off this ship, you had no where to go. You had no money, no home, no food. You didn't even have your bow to hunt. You knew it would be hard to get a job. You bit your lip and looked at aya. You did NOT want to become a beggar. You wanted aya to have a future.

With a sigh, you took her hand and began to pull her to the deck. The crew began to file out. You waited till on that was left was you, aya, and zuko. You and aya began to walk off. You noticed zuko was staying put, his arms crossed over his chest. You looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. "aren't you comeing?"

He looked at you. "why? Are you planning on running off?"

You scowled. "when I make a promise I keep it. I was just asking. Everyone else wants to go on true land. Why not you?"

He shrugged. You went up to him and flicked his forehead. He starred at you, surprised. "I know your mad about having to stop here, but you don't have to pout. Enjoy yourself while you can because soon enough you'll be back on the ship doing your deeds."

He sighed and began to walk forward. You smiled and hurried to join him and aya. You stepped down to find yourself in a bustling market place, much more packed than your old home's market place. you held onto aya's hand firmly.

You looked to your side, expecting to see zuko, but realized he wasn't there. A light panic went through you. You were being pushed by rudely by people as they hurried to get what they needed. One man shoved you backwards. You let go of aya's hand and prepared to hit the ground. Instead, you felt a pair of strong arms catch you.

You opened your eyes and saw zuko looking down at you, concern in his eyes. He pulled you back to your feet. Even when you were steadied you cling to his arm. "are you ok?" he asked.

You nodded. "yes. My old home wasn't so crowded."

He smirked. Then you frowned; something was missing. "where's aya?" you asked, your heart beating faster than it should.

Zuko smirked again and turned you slightly so you could see aya clinging to his leg. You grinned and held you hand out to her. She took it and let go of zuko, though you still clung to his sleeve.

He began to lead you through the mass of people. You smiled to yourself; it was like a small train of the three of you linked together. Zuko led you into an armory, knowing you'd love to examine the weapons.

You grinned and let go of aya and zuko. It was a closed in shop that was filled with steels and wood. The isles in between were small and tight, but not that it mattered. The counter was by the door to prevent stealing. To the left were to large swords. The isle after that had curved blades. Then the short sword isle. Then the dagger and knife isle. And on the far right were where the bows were displayed. You started on the left with the large swords.

One caught your eye. It was a double handed crusader style broad sword. You were memorized by it as you gently ran your fingers over the hilt. Zuko stepped beside you and smirked. "you would never be able to wield that," he said.

"why would that be?" you asked, still examining the blade.

"because it ways forty pounds. Your not strong enough," you could hear the smirk in his voice.

With one swift movement you had the sword off the wall and in a guard position. Then you sliced the air a few times before putting it back. "oh really?" you said and moved on to the next blade.

He starred at you. "youre a lot stronger than you look," he stated bluntly.

You smiled. "I know. I have to be strong. My bow was fifty pounds." (incase you don't know what that means, it dosent mean the actual bow is fifty lbs, it means when you pull the string back it's the equivalence of pulling back fifty lbs)

He seemed impressed and followed you to the next sword.

Time passed and you finally came to the bows. You were instantly drawn to one of them. It was a gorgeous longbow made out of dark cherry wood and black leather for a grip. You ran your fingers over it. Zuko watched you as you gawked. Finally he stepped toward you. "you know, recurves are often considered better," he said.

You shrugged taking the bow off the rack and held it in your palm to feel the balance. "I know," you responded. "but I like longbows better. I was always taught using them, even though theyre harder."

You looked at the engraving under the grip. It was fifty pounds for thirty cm, just like your old bow. You sighed, running your fingers over the wood again and began to put it back. Zuko gripped the bow, stopping you.

You turned to him, wondering what he was doing. "you really like it don't you?" he asked.

You nodded, still slightly confused. He sighed and took the bow from you, bringing it to the counter. "we'll take this one," he said.

Your eyes widened as you realized what he was doing. You shrieked with glee and ran to stand beside him. "youre buying it?!" you half asked, half yelled.

He nodded. "yes. I suppose you wont be able to leave without it."

You shrieked again and threw yourself at him. "thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you! thank you!"

He actually laughed as he pulled you off him. the salesman gave you the bow wrapped in paper and a string in an oiled cloth. "here you go."

You grinned as you clung to your new bow. The string you put in your belt purse. You left the shop. Before stepping out onto the busy street, you turned to zuko, "where are we going now?"

Zuko blinked and looked at the sun. "we spent most of the afternoon there. We should go back to the ship and see if uncle is there." You nodded and gripped aya's hand. Then you placed your bow in the curve of your arm to keep it from falling. With your free hand you gripped onto zuko's sleeve. He glanced down at you but didn't say anything.

He began to lead you back to the ship. Once there, you saw iroh and most of the solders bringing things onto the ship. "can you believe it?" iroh began. "not one lotus tile in this whole port."

"so this was a complete waste of time?" zuko snapped.

"no," iroh began. "I brought plenty more to make sure it was worth while." Zuko groaned. You couldn't help but giggle.

Iroh smiled at you. "besides it looks like you've been busy yourself," he said, pointing at the bow still in its wrapping.

You smiled proudly. "zuko brought me a bow. Its perfect."

Zuko looked at you oddly and then turned back to his uncle. "can we go now?"

"not yet," iroh said. "there is one more place. a ship pulled into the port and are offering to sell some items. I wanted to look there before we leave."

Zuko groaned again but nodded. You looked at him. "I want to come to. Just wait, first I want to put my bow away." Iroh nodded and you hurried onto the ship and your room. You smiled with satisfaction at the fact that you didn't get lost. Then you carefully put the bow under your bed and the string on a nightstand.

You hurried back to the others. Zuko was sulking, aya was listening to iroh as he told a story to her. You grinned. For some reason, the picture in front of you seemed to be the most perfect thing ever. It seemed right like you belonged here. Zuko saw you and gestured for you to come. You shook your head to clear it and went to them.

Iroh led the way to the ship/store all along continuing a story with aya. The six-year-old listened intently. You and zuko walked a few paces behind them in silence. Finally you decided to break it. "thank you for the bow," you said glancing up at him.

He had been lost in thought and seemed startled at first. It took him a moment before he nodded. "sure."

You didn't want the silence to come back so you poked his arm. "what are you thinking?"

He shrugged.

You sighed, trying to think up a conversation. "do you shoot bow?" you asked.

He shook his head.

You blinked. "alright. Do you use anything beside broadswords and firebending?"

He looked down at you and then pulled a dagger out of a sheath on his belt. He handed it to you.

You blinked then took it, reading the inscriptions. "you got this in earthkindom."

He nodded again.

You tilted your head and handed him the dagger back. "will you not talk?"

He put the dagger back in its sheath. "I don't talk if I have no reason to."

"remember the first song I sang last night? Seventeen aint so sweet?" you asked.

He nodded. You smiled. "well, think about it. The chorus says that you should always do your best to be heard. You said you liked the song. But if you like it, you should try to understand it."

"I understand it," he snapped.

You grinned. "just making sure."

Iroh piped in. "here we are," he said.

That's all for now. Review please. (pretty please)


	7. Chapter 7

**Recap:** He nodded once more. You smiled. "well, think about it. The chorus says that you should always do your best to be heard. You said you liked the song. But if you like it, you should try to understand it."  
"I understand it," he snapped.  
You grinned. "just making sure."  
Iroh piped in. "here we are," he said.

you looked up to see a cheap looking wooden pirate ship. This made you nervous. You looked at everyone else; iroh had on his usual cheerful face, aya starred up in interest, zuko stood tall and emotionless. You sighed and followed iroh in.

the ship was filled with knickknacks, most of them fair valuable. You assumed most of it was stolen. You didn't think stealing was wrong if you needed to steal to survive and if you didn't hurt people in the process. However, you doubted the pirates left the people who they were stealing from unscratched.

"can I help you?" a raspy voice asked. The four of you turned around to see a sailor smiling politely at you, the sailor was obviously the captain since he wore a large hat. He was missing teeth and his voice sounded as if he had been drunk much too often. You noticed how nervous he made aya. She slowly shrunk behind iroh.

"do you happen to sell shoji pieces?" iroh asked matching the pirate's polite smile.

The pirate grinned. "aye, we might. Come and see if we can please youi." He waved his arm in front of him, gesturing iroh could go first. He did while aya clung to his sleeve. You went next. You could feel the pirate looking over your body as you walked. You shuddered slightly but kept walking.

The pirate led you to a separate room. This one had finer, more expensive items. He looked over you more as he opened one of his desk drawers. You could tell he was letting his eyes linger over your chest. You stepped closer to zuko. He glanced at you and then the pirate before moving so he was more in front of you.

The pirate handed the drawer to iroh. "this is where I keep the came pieces," he rasped out.

Iroh nodded and began to look through the drawer. Zuko, however, was starring at something else. You followed his eyes and found that he was looking at a scroll rack.

Iroh let out a heavy sigh. "no lotus tile here," he said.

Zuko stepped towards the scrolls, making you feel alone where you standing. "one of the scrolls is missing," he said.

"aye," the pirate began. "a water bender stole it. She was with two others."

Zuko turned sharply. "who were the others?"

"a watertribe boy and a younger boy with an arrow tattooed on his head," the pirate answered.

"the avatar," zuko whispered.

"the scroll they stole was mighty valuable. We tried to stop them but they flew away. Our customer will not be pleased when he hears what has happened."

Zuko turned to face him. "I am willing to make a deal with you. Together we can retrieve your scroll. I am on a hunt for the younger boy with the tattoos. We could help each other."

A grin spread across the pirate's face. "aye, we could." He rubbed his chin and thought for a moment before speaking. "alright, we have a deal."

Zuko nodded. "we will take my ship." The pirates agreed and you began to make your way back."

**Zuko's POV**

The pirates agreed to traveling on my ship. As we made our way back, I noticed miri stayed close to me. I also noticed the pirates kept starring at her. They were probably making her uncomfortable. This made me feel slightly guilty for making the deal with the pirates but I figured it had to be done.

Miri was shaking so hard she suddenly tripped. It was easy to catch her being as she was so close to me. She clung to me and wouldn't let go even after I steadied her.

"are you alright?" I asked worried.

She nodded, but continued to cling to my arm. I could feel her nails digging into my skin. She noticed and released me, blushing.

"sorry," she murmured.

"it's alright," I told her. We continued walking. After a few minutes, she turned to me.

"if we find the avatar, will you use aya?" she asked.

I was startled. I hadn't thought about that. True, I did think aya would help me capture the avatar, but then what? Miri would leave at the next port after that. I didn't want her to go. But what am I to tell her? No, I wont use ayya but you'll have to stay with me . I defiantly didn't want to force her to stay; she would be really unhappy having to stay on a firenation ship. I felt a tug on my sleeve, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I looked down and saw miri starring up at me. "well?" she asked.

I nodded. "ya, I'm going to use aya."

"alright," she said. "we have to explain it to her so she dosent get scarred."

"ok," I said. "we can do that when we get back to the ship."

She nodded.

I sighed. Oh well, having her here was great while it lasted, but nothing good ever lasts long for me.

**Third Person POV**

Once everyone, including the pirates, were back at the ship, miri and zuko took aya to their room.

Miri knelt down in front of her. "aya, do you remember the first day we were on this ship?" she nodded. "ok. Well, I promised the prince we would help him capture another person if he helped us. To get the other person youre going to have to pretend to be his prisoner for awhile."

Zuko stooped down to look in her eyes. "I promise I wont hurt you. No matter how bad it may seem, you wont get hurt."

Aya nodded. "alright."

Zuko stood up and looked at miri. Than an her sister. "may I talk to you for alone for a minute?" he asked.

Miri starred up at him, confused. "aya, why don't you go find iroh?" aya nodded and hurried out the door.

Miri sat down on her cot. "whats wrong?" she asked.

Zuko sighed, his cheeks growing a light pink. "are you and aya leaving at the next port?" he asked, looking at the floor.

Miri blinked. "I guess. Why? Do you need more help?"

Zuko shook his head and walked over to the desk. He took the opal diamond necklace out of the tea box. He then went back and sat down next to miri. She starred at him confused. He sighed again.

He reached for her hand and gently pressed the necklace in her palm. "I want you to keep this when you leave."

She starred at him, her gray eyes wide. "zuko...i…but," miri stumbled with her words.

He grinned, his cheeks were now fully red. "I know you'll keep it safe."

She starred at the gleaming gem in her hand. "but it was your mother's." she whispered still in aw.

Zuko smiled at her reaction. "exactly why you should have. I know you and aya don't have a lot. My mother would have been proud of me to give this to you," he said to her. Though, inside, all he really wanted to do was give her something that would make her happy.

With shaking hands, she carefully clamped the necklace around her neck. Then, without warning, she threw her arms around zuko's neck. "thank you so much. For everything, not just this."

He grinned in spite himself and wrapped his arms around her. He wished they could stay like this. He wished she wouldn't leave. But he knew it was for the better. For now, he could be content.

She let go and poked him. "you will never know how grateful I am."

His smile widened. "alright. But I have to go. We should be out of the port now."

Miri nodded and followed him out the room. On deck, the pirate turned to zuko. "shouldn't we check the woods?" he asked.

Zuko shook his head. They stole a waterbending scroll, right?"

"aye."

"then they'll be on the water."

Aya came deck and stood next to miri. "when do I pretend to be the prince's prisoner?" she asked, cocking her head to the side

"soon," miri answered. She fiddled with the necklace.

"stupid water," a voice rang out over the river. A smirk spread across zuko's face. The ship was silently docked by the sailors and everyone filed out.

Miri went over to zuko and poked his arm. "if there is a fight, may I?" she asked.

He looked down at her eager face. "yes, you may if need be."

She smiled. "thank you. I haven't actually fought since my father died.

Zuko nodded to her and continued walking. Pirates swarmed around, looking for the waterbender and avatar. He took aya by the arm and went to the pirate captain and awaited for the crews to return.

Miri stayed in the back, bow ready. Her sword was a few inches out of its sheath for easy access she knew she could also earthbend, but she felt safer with other weapons at the ready. She heard a mass of commotion and knew the pirates had found someone.

The waterbender ran out of the brush. Zuko smirked as she ran right to him. "I'll save you from the pirates," he said. Miri couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of the waterbender. She shook her head, angry at her self. She couldn't like him!

"Katara!" a voice called out. Everyone turned and saw a young airbender. He was starring at the scene in front of him with wide eyes. Next to him a watertribe boy stood, looking extreamly nervous.

Zuko smirked and grabbed aya. Lighting his hand, he held it close to her neck. Miri noticed how wide her sister's eyes were. She hoped aya remembered that zuko wouldn't hurt her.

The avatar's eyes went wide. "what are you doing to the girl?"

Aya whimpered. Zuko felt a pang of guilt but knew he couldn't stop now. "give yourself up and I wont hurt her."

"like hell," the watertribe boy said.

"no Sokka!" the avatar interrupted. Then he glared at zuko. "alright, we'll come."

Zuko indicated to his soldiers to tie up the three. Once that was done, zuko released aya. "thank you," he told her.

Aya smiled. "your welcome prince."

The waterbender gasped. "you tricked us! You asshole!"

Miri came up and pulled back her bow threatingly. She was suppressed at how hard it was. After not pulling back anything for two weeks, she had gotten a little weak.

The waterbender suddenly sighed and looked down. "I'm sorry aang. Its all my fault."

"no it isn't," the avatar told her, reassuringly.

"actually, it kinda is," iroh put in.

Miri turned to him and giglled. Then she looked down at aya, still holding her bow at the ready. "are you ok?" she asked. The sixyearold nodded.

"enough of this," the pirate captain interrupted. "you promised the scroll."

Zuko went to Katara and pulled out the scroll from her belt purse. Again miri couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy.

Zuko gave the pirate captain a dirty look before lighting his hand and holding it under the scroll. "give me the boy first," he said.

The captin began to move forward, but the watertribe boy interrupted him. "that's what your tradeing the avatar for?" he said.

The pirate grunted. "avatar?"

Zuko starred, surprised at this new tactic. "don't listen to him. Hes just trying to turn us against eachother!"

"I mean, it just dosent make good business sense," the watertribe boy continued.

"shut up!" zuko yelled at him.

'ya, Sokka," the avatar put in. "you really need to shut up now."

The pirate shook his head. "you can have the scroll. We're keeping the boy."

Zuko stepped forward. "we had a deal."

The pirate smirked. "too bad."

Zuko's men didn't need to be told to attack as a battle broke out between them and the pirates. Miri's first thought was to find her sister. She began to look around franticly. One of the pirates threw down a smoke bomb, making it impossible to see anyone except if the person was right in front of you. Miri knew that her bow would be useless with the smoke. She reluctantly put it away and pulled out her short sword.

A pirate came into her view. He smirked, obviously thinking she'd be an easy kill because she was a girl. he pulled out his own weapon. It was a simple dagger with a rugged blade. It would cause a lot of pain if it would pierce the skin because of the ruggedness. The pirate took advantage of the height difference and came down from the top. Miri held her blade above her head in a block. She pushed his blade back at him and ran to move behind him, slicing his arm to slow him down. She continued to search through the smoke, looking for aya.

She came up to another pirate. This one was a lot bigger than the last. He also smirked at the fact that she was a girl. he, like the last, used a high attack. Miri used the same maneuver to block, but couldn't hold it very well because of the strength of her opponent. He pushed down hard on the blade, causing her to lose her balance. He cut her across her stomach as she fell hard on the ground. With one swift movement, she tangled her legs with his, tripping him. She cut his leg as she got up, keeping him on the ground longer.

The smoke was beginning to clear and she could vaguely see aya in the distance. The little girl struggled as the pirate captain restrained her. Miri froze in her tracks. The captain smirked when he saw her and held a blade to aya's neck. Miri paled when she saw what he was about to do.

Her breath hitched as a blur knocked the captain down. Aya screamed and ran to miri as fast as she could. Miri pushed aya behind her and blinked to clear her vision.. what she saw surprised her; it was zuko and the pirate captain rolling on the ground fighting. Miri took a moment to regain he composer before running over and slicing her blade across the4 pirate's back. He cried out and rolled off zuko. Zuko jumped up and blasted fire at him.

"prince zuko," iroh interrupted. "are you too busy fighting to watch your own ship?"

"uncle, this is no time for your proverbs!" zuko snapped back.

"it's no proverb! Look!"

Zuko whipped around to see that the pirates had invaded his ship and were sailing away with it. Zuko ran to the bank and groaned. "my ship!"

Miri went to his side pointed to the distance. "zuko, theres a waterfall." Zuko blinked and watched as his ship fell down the falls and the avatar flew away. He groaned in frustration.

Iroh suddenly began to laugh. "prince zuko, your really going to get a kick out of this. The lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time," he said and held out the tile triumphantly.

Zuko took the tile and threw it over the falls. Miri giggled at this. Zuko glanced at her, his expression softening. "youre bleeding," he said, gingerly touching her wound. She winced.

Iroh still starred over the falls. "did you really have to throw it?" he asked.

Zuko glanced at him. "uncle, take aya and go see the damage to the ship. I'm going to wrap miri's cat," he said. Iroh smirked and nodded, leading ya down the hill.

Miri waited till they were out of earshot before turning to zuko. "thank you for saving aya. You don't know how much that means to me."

He smiled. "I couldn't just sit back and let him kill her."

She began to giggle but stopped and clutched her stomach, winceing from the pain. Zuko frowned. "sit down on that rock. I need to clean your cut and wrap it so it dosent get infected."

She did as she was told, cringing as she sat. he tore a piece of cloth from his shirt and dipped it in the water. He then knelt down in front of her. Both of them blushed as he carefully lifted the top of her kimono enough to see the cut.. he brought the wet cloth to the wound to wash it. Out of instinct, she flinched and brought her hand up, placing it on zuko's. he gently removed it and continued to clean her cut. "how did you get this?" he asked.

"the second pirate I fought. He was strong," she answered. He nodded and finished cleaning it. He then took his dagger and began to carefully cut more strips of cloth from his shirt. He leaned forward and began to wrap the cloth around miri's middle. They each blushed even darker at the closeness.

He finally finished and sat back. "are you alright now?" he asked.

She nodded. "thank you."

He nodded. "well, I couldn't just let you bleed."

An awkward silence spread over them. Miri was the one to break it. "I'm sorry you didn't capture the avatar."

He looked down as if ashamed. "no, I'm the one who has to say sorry."

This startled miri. "for what?"

He looked up and meant her gray eyes with his own amber ones. "for using you. For using aya."

"I thought that was payment for us being on your ship," miri said, startled at zuko's change of heart.

Zuko sighed and looked back at the ground. "yes, I know."

Miri took zuko's chin in her hands, tilting his face to look at her. "what's wrong?" she asked.

He bit his lip and let it go as if nervous. She cocked her head to one side. Then, without warning, he plunged his lips to hers. Miri froze in shock, to surprised to kiss him back.

Zuko gently released her and looked down. "I'm sorry. That was…"

Miri cut him off by pressing her own lips gently to his. She could feel zuko smile against her lips.

The simple kiss seemed to last forever. They broke apart slowly, both blushing. Zuko reached forward and took her hand in his. "we better go back before we're missed. I think we have some things we have to talk about though."

Miri nodded. They got up and made their way down the hill.


End file.
